


Remnant

by Eldritch



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shams finds him afterwards. Spoilers for the mission "Taj's Secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnant

Taj had never been allowed inside the prince's private chambers before. Hardly anyone was, he knew -- the guard on the prince's palace was impenetrable enough, but Third Consort Kureyah had demanded special protection for her son. Whether it was out of real concern for the boy's life or a shrewd desire to keep safe the one thing that assured her position in the Magelord's favor, it was impossible to say.

In any case, it had been an intelligent move on her part, Taj though dully. No one interested in reforming the Magedom's policies could even think about trying to win the prince over to their side. If his parents had been able to talk to Shams, then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe. It was useless to think about now.

The soldiers outside the doorway eyed Taj suspiciously as Shams lead him into the room. Taj ignored them. It was easy to not look at them when he could fix his eyes on the intricate mosaic under his feet. Everything seemed far away. But the pattern of small, square tiles gave him something to focus on. Something that wasn't the sound of his mother's screams when the guards had pulled her from her bed, the desperation in his father's voice as he tried to convince Danash to please, please just spare the lives of his wife and child--

Taj nearly jumped as something touched his wrist.

"Ah." Shams drew his hand back, looking stricken. "I'm sorry. You looked like you were going to cry. I didn't mean to startle you."

There was something tight and constricted in the back of Taj's throat. Somehow, he couldn't find the words to reply. In fact, he couldn't find any words at all. His chest felt empty, except for a ball of throbbing pain where his heart was supposed to be. He couldn't even move when Shams drew closer, concern etched over his features -- and wasn't it a blessing that there wasn't an ounce of the boy's father in his face, because Taj didn't know what he'd do if there was.

Shams was warm as he drew Taj into an awkward hug. The gold of his many ornaments clinked as he moved, and were uncomfortably heavy where his arms rested on Taj's back. He smelled like spices and sweat, nothing at all like the smoke from Taj's father's pipe or the flowery perfume of his mother's veils.

But he was solid and alive. And more than that, he was all that Taj had left.

When Taj's tears finally came, Shams held him close, murmuring against his ear not reassurances, but promises.


End file.
